


welcome to the end of the order.

by rmartin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Bottom Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Injury, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: “First Order is our home,” Hux says and offers Ren no understanding regarding his reckless actions. He cannot believe that Ren had guts to do something like that. The Order offered him home when there was none. Was this his way of saying thank you for your sacrifices? Hux wants to punch the man in front of him. He wants to roll over and say that sex is off limits from now on but when Ren reaches down and his fingers start brushing the inner side of Hux's thighs, he changes his mind.AU Kylo Ren finally snaps and decides to leave First Order and makes General Hux join him. On their way to escape Snoke's wrath, Hux learns more about Ren's mysterious Knights and finds out that they share everything. And when Ren says everything, he means absolutely everything.





	1. Prologue

The wine makes him feel dizzy.

He doesn't recognize the taste of it; it's quite sweet and heavy on the tip of his tongue. Hux makes a mental note to ask Ren later about it. For now, he's enjoying himself. He is sitting atop of Ren's abdomen, his legs are bent at knees and his hands are placed atop of Ren's chest, held there by Ren's long fingers. There is an erect cock, pressing against the small of his back. In that silent state of content Hux feels as his own flaccid organ slowly fills with blood. He shifts; his buttocks gently tease Ren's cock and it twitches, Hux can feel it. Ren murmurs something but his eyes remain closed. His fingers are wrapped around Hux's wrists, gently stroking the veins there. He murmurs something again when Hux lowers himself down and presses his cheek against Ren's chest. The muscles of his arms strain, he tries to free his wrists from Ren's hold. The Knight listens to him after a moment and lets Hux go. Hux's hands fall on the sheets and he fists them until his fingers turn white.

Ren reeks of blood; but the smell is so faint and Hux feels so comfortable that he barely pays it attention. Time by time his thoughts linger on that fact but he brushes them away, feeling warm and sleepy. He'll ask later when the alcohol leaves his system. And talking about the alcohol… Hux's eyes snap open. One glass is barely enough to bring him into such a drooling state. He tries to move up again but his muscles feel weak. “Ren?” he croaks and huffs. Finally, Ren's hands move and settle atop his hips. Hux is unable to see Ren's face in this position but he knows that the Knight is still awake. He wonders if Ren feels like this too. “Ren?” he repeats again and this time Ren answers. He buries his fingers in Hux's red hair, making them even messier than before.

“It's just a momentary,” Ren tells him. “I doubt you'll feel any of drowsiness after you'll wake up.” He sounds so calm, so collected. Hux lets himself to be lulled by Ren's voice. He repeats those words inside his mind – _drowsiness,_ such a funny word. It almost sounds like he's been drugged… What a funny thought! He kisses Ren's skin. It tastes salty; like the sea. Blindly, his hands reach up and his fingers tap against Ren's cheeks. Ren reacts immediately and takes Hux's fingers inside his mouth. He sucks them gently, bites down if he feels like it and Hux laughs every time. He feels unlike himself – but if he's not himself then who is he really? He intends to ask Ren and so he prompts himself on his forearms. Ren sees his dreamy expression and kisses the tip of Hux's nose.

“The wine?” Hux rasps. His tongue tangles. He glares at Ren and wants to explain his current situation. It seems much clearer to him now. He taps his fingers against Ren's shoulder. “F-fuck you,” he mumbles again and his head falls again on Ren's chest. Hux drools. He feels weak. For some reason, this is not right. He attempts to push Ren away but doesn't go far with that. Ren frowns. He has to feel that something's going on because he sits up and his hands encircle Hux's middle. This new position rests Ren's cock right against Hux's hole. Hux moves his hips and Ren sucks his breath. He puts a steadying hand on Hux's hip to keep him in place. “Don't worry,” he murmurs. “I am not going to fuck you.” Hux against snaps his hips forward. It's the only thing he can do in such situation.

Someone knocks on the door.

Ren scowls. He stares at Hux with unreadable expression crossing his face. He looks behind Hux once the door opens up with a quiet click and waves his hand. Hux, a bit dizzy, follows the line of Ren's view and opens his mouth in surprise. The man standing in the doorframe is wearing dark robes. He is smirking a bit. His hair is white and tied behind his back, his black beard is neatly trimmed. He comes closer even before Ren voices out his consent. Hux tries to move to get a better position but Ren's hands on his hips keep him in place. He struggles and his hips move up and down. He doesn't realize what he's doing until he feels pre-cum leaking from Ren's cock. The man steps closer towards the bed and Ren uses that moment to push Hux back into the sheets. He rolls atop of him and the movement it's enough to create a gap between their bodies. Ren's skin is burning hot. Hux hisses and then bares his teeth. When he tries to kick Ren, the Knight manages to catch his ankle in the air and presses a kiss against his skin. “Stop trashing,” he commands quietly and turns to the newcomer. The man smirks at the sight of the General now reduced to this shivering form, with hard cock resting between his legs.

“This kitten knows how to bite,” the man says and something inside his eyes flashes. Ren nudges Hux to the side and the man grabs his wrists and hauls him up. Hux protests but neither of the men in front of him pays him attention. Instead, Ren reaches for his robes and quickly puts them on. Then he walks across the room and grabs Hux's uniform. He stares at it for a moment and he seems to be deep in thought. Then he lets it fall on the ground and Hux scowls. He grabs one of his own shirts and trousers and returns back to Hux. He starts with the trousers. He catches Hux's left leg and raises it up in the air. He repeats the process with the right afterward and pushes the fabric of the trousers higher until he fastens them around Hux's waist. He stops to press a kiss against Hux's abdomen. “Arrik doesn't quite understand how you managed to catch my attention,” he says when he straightens up and Arrik finally lets go of Hux's wrist. Together they make him put on the shirt and wrap Hux into a cloak which hides how baggy the clothes really are. Finally, Ren tries to press a kiss against Hux's lips. Hux refuses him but Ren is used to it. He bites into Hux's bottom lip and sucks at it until Hux finally opens up his mouth and presses his tongue inside. “It wasn't that hard, was it?” he murmurs when they part and cleans off the saliva dripping from Hux's chin. He nods at Arrik. Hux is about to say something but his tongue tangles and his eyes roll backward. It's Ren who catches him before he falls.

“He is just a skin and bone,” Arrik says. He observes Hux with a critical eye. “I could break him in half like a twig.”

Hux wants to say something but again he slurs. “Sleep,” Ren murmurs. Hux wants to argue that he doesn't want to sleep but he immediately forgets why. He feels safe, tucked in Ren's embrace. He closes his eyes – _what a silly thought,_ he thinks – _Ren is right, he should sleep._ He falls unconscious. He can't remember why he needed to ask Ren about the wine either.


	2. one.

He is so used to the humming sound of _the Finalizer's_ engines that he immediately recognizes when he's not aboard of his beloved ship. At first, he lies relaxed. He isn't quite sure where Ren took him this time. He remembers wine, not much after. But he's sure they fucked. But soon he realizes that his muscles aren't sore in that pleasant sort of way that leaves him sated for days. No, he feels empty. Hux's eyes crack open. The room is dark. There is no one in here with him. He glances around. He is tucked under the covers in a small bed. There are no windows, only one door on the side. It's closed. Hux wants to stand up and find out if it's locked too but he doesn't get the chance. His feet get tangled in the sheets and he falls on the ground. He groans when sharp pain shoots into his wrist and rolls on the side. He is breathing hard. He feels out of place especially without Ren by his side. His wrist is hurting. He tries to move it but it's without success. He uses his other hand to push himself into the sitting position and leans against the bed.

Hux barely has time to think any kind of plan before the door opens with a click. A thin line of light enters the room along with a dark figure. “Ren?” Hux asks hopefully but quickly realizes his mistake. Ren is much taller. The figure standing in front of him is wearing a mask too, a black and expressionless mask that makes Hux feel paranoid. He glances around the room, reaches to grab his blaster but finds out he's not wearing his beloved uniform. A cloak is wrapped around his body. The clothes he's wearing are too big for his thin frame. The figure kneels down. It takes off the mask. The woman in front of him has a pale round face and vivid eyes. Her lips are pressed into a thin line. She observes him in silence. There is a long scar cutting her right cheek in half. Hux cannot stop looking at it. He hears another pair of steps. Someone else walks in. Ren seems breathless.

He waves at the woman on the ground. “I see you've already met Linea,” he murmurs. Then he hurries at Hux's side to check his wrist. Hux lets him do as he wants to until the moment the memories come back to him. “The wine,” he gasps and slaps Ren across the face. Now that he can think clearly, he is convinced it was drugged. Ren doesn't react but when Hux tries to slap him once more, he catches his healthy hand in the air and warningly squeezes it. Linea watches their interaction with her head cocked to the side. “He is not afraid of you,” she murmurs and those are intended for Ren's ears. He doesn't turn to her but when he answers.

“Of course not.”

“Then he's stupid,” Linea murmurs. She stands up and helps Ren to put Hux back into the bed. Hux struggles a little but when he realizes he's unable to move his left wrist, he accepts Ren's help with quiet curses. Ren wants to heal it with Force but Hux loudly protests. He goes even that far that he brings his wrist towards his chest and stubbornly bares his teeth at Ren whenever he comes closer. “I could break his other wrist as well,” Linea muses. “Then he wouldn't be able to fight back.” Hux looks at her with wide eyes and makes a mental note to find his blaster and sleep with it. Ren puts a stop to such plans with an irritated shake of his head. Hux knows he's close to snapping but it doesn't make him stop being difficult. In the end, Ren sighs and wraps a bandage around Hux's wrist in a sign of a compromise.

“Where are we?” Hux asks.

“I cannot give you the exact location. There isn't one. But we are as far from _the Finalizer_  as we could get if you're asking that.” Ren joins him on the bed. Linea stands near the door. She watches them with vivid eyes, more focused on her Master than on Hux. “We must return back – to the Order,” Hux hisses. He is about to stand up, pull Ren with him. But Ren stops him.

“If we return, we'll be shot down immediately,” Ren explains calmly. He doesn't seem to be affected by such news at all. “We defected, Hux,” he adds even before Hux has a chance to ask. _Defected._ Hux must repeat that word inside his mind multiple times before he finally understands up and launches with a roar at Ren. Linea draws her lightsaber. Ren manages to command her to stand back but that's the last thing he manages to do before Hux starts punching him. His fists collide with the side of Ren's face. He ignores the dull pain in his wrist. Ren attempts to roll them over but Hux manages to get a hold of his shoulders and pushes him down again. He feels the exact moment when Ren decides to fight back. His entire body tenses. The Force wraps around Hux's wrist and pushes them to the side. Ren launches forward, he steals the air from Hux's lungs. Hux's back hits the sheets. He pants. Blood is dripping from Ren's nose and Hux feels a momentary victory. He managed to break Ren's nose. His joy doesn't last for long. Ren's fingers wrap around his neck. His eyes darken. Hux opens his mouth but he cannot speak and fight for his breath at the same time. Ren smirks. This is the side of him that is dangerous. He makes sure that Hux can breathe but he keeps him pinned down.

“Don't do that _ever_ again!” he hisses and his minds seems to clear up again. He lets go of Hux's throat and presses a kiss against the side of Hux's cheek. The next time he speaks, his voice softens. “I drugged you exactly because of this. We wouldn't be able to get away if you were in your right mind. Even without that, it was hard enough.” As if to apologize, he presses a kiss against the side of Hux's neck.

“First Order is our home,” Hux says and offers Ren no understanding regarding his reckless actions. He cannot believe that Ren had guts to do something like that. The Order offered him home when there was none. Was this his way of saying thank you for your sacrifices? Hux wants to punch the man in front of him. He wants to roll over and say that sex is off limits from now on but when Ren reaches down and his fingers start brushing the inner side of Hux's thighs, he changes his mind. He is angry at Ren for distracting him and at himself for succumbing to such primal needs. But such thoughts are long gone after Ren pushes his hands into Hux's pants and wraps his fingers around Hux's cock. Hux wants to tell him that Linea is still observing him but he's lost soon after Ren starts stroking him. He teases Hux, keeps him on the edge. Sometimes he slows down, sometimes he stops moving altogether. Hux is straining against him and his back is arching. “You bastard,” he keeps mumbling every time he gets closer to the edge. Ren likes to play this time and he is a patient player. By the time he whispers into Hux's ear: “Come,” is Hux loudly crying. His cheeks are completely wet and his body is shaking. Afterward, Ren cleans his hand in Hux's robes and tilts Hux's head to the side. His lips ghost over Hux's neck and playfully bite into his ear. “See,” Ren mumbles. “When you stop bitching we can have a nice time.” He sits up and Hux frowns. He rolls on his side and in shock discovers that Linea is still watching them.

“He's blushing,” she addresses Ren. “He's very pretty.” She moves forward and before Hux knows it, her fingers are brushing his hair. He flinches and moves away. She seems disappointed.

“Don't touch me,” Hux hisses. He expects Ren to agree with him and is surprised when it doesn't happen. Ren is a jealous lover and Hux learned that even a simple touch could be interpreted in the wrong way. Ever since they started their relationship, more than one unfortunate Officer ended with a few broken bones and trauma following them for the rest of their life. It's unusual that Ren doesn't act violently. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he brought Hux to an orgasm in front of the audience.

Ren has to notice his confusion. “It's different,” he says in a grave voice. “She is not one of your Officers. She is the Knight of Ren – my Knight.” He says it with such pride that Hux cannot help but wonder what's so special about that woman. He even goes that far and feels jealous but something in Ren's expression tells him that he doesn't need to be. It seems, however, that he doesn't quite understand the relationship that takes place between Ren and his Knights. Hux knows they are close – but Ren's never mentioned any of his Knights in front of Hux before. They belong to him, they protect him and they would die for him. That's all Hux knows. But it seems much complicated than that and much more complex.

“Can she leave?” Hux suddenly asks. He doesn't feel comfortable in her presence. He remembers the man he saw before he passed out. He looks at Ren and there is no need to voice out his question because Ren nods his head. “He was one of my Knights too. Arrik. You'll meet him again soon. You'll meet the others too.” He looks at Linea. She bows her head and leaves the room. The door closes behind her with a click and soon they are left all alone. Ren turns toward Hux and helps him to get up. “I'll take you to the fresher,” he murmurs and leads Hux towards the door he didn't notice before. The fresher is smaller than the one he had on _the Finalizer._ Hux sees only plain walls, a shower in the corner of the room, a sink and a small mirror. When he comes closer, he almost doesn't recognize his own face. His cheeks are hollowed, eyes underlined by black circles.

“How long was I out?” he asks. He is surprised how uncaring he sounds. He should be freaking out right now. Trying to get back on his beloved ship – tell Snoke this all is just a big mistake.

“Three days,” Ren says and shrugs. “Take off your clothes. I'll try to find you something better to wear.” He leaves Hux alone afterward. Hux strips the dirty clothes and stares at his naked form. There's fresh come coating his thighs and his belly. He turns on the water and washes his hair, then his body. By the time he is clean the water turns cold. He is shaking after he steps out the shower. Hux knees buckle. Ren appears again. This time he's holding a pile of grey robes. He shrugs when he notices the way Hux looks at them. “They were the only one fitting your size,” he murmurs and hands them to Hux. He seems to be willing to offer his help but Hux is no longer drugged and his pride doesn't let him appear weak. The biggest struggle starts with the top. His harmed wrist makes it difficult to move his hand through the sleeve. When he finally manages it, Hux's out of breath and his shaking from exhaustion. “We should get you something to eat before you'll go to bed,” Ren murmurs. He carefully guides Hux out. The corridors of the vessel are quiet. They don't return to the same room Hux woke up in. This one is larger. The bed is made for two. Ren hands him a protein bar and some water. He quietly observes Hux while he eats. He seems to be eager to suggest another round of fucking but Hux's not in the mood for that.

He swallows the water and chews the bar. After he's done, he chooses his side of the bed and hides under the covers. Ren joins him after he takes off his boots. He doesn't wait for Hux's permission to wrap his hands around Hux's waist. He brings him closer. His warm breath tickles Hux's cheek. He shutters. “Why did we have to run?” he asks. Ren sighs. He seems like he doesn't want to have this conversation today but Hux cannot give up. He's just lost everything he's ever cared about. He needs to hear answers – he needs to know the reason. When Ren doesn't answer, he turns around and wraps his fingers around Ren's neck. “Tell me,” he demands in a soft whisper. Ren relents.

“Snoke found out about our relationship,” he murmurs. Hux feels as a warm feeling fills him from inside. It's good to know they are no fuckbuddies. This is some kind of relationship. He can't say that he's ever been in one. “You became too dangerous, too close to me. The only logical step was to get rid of you or use you to control me.” He growls after that. “I will not let anyone take you away. And I will never be anyone's toy. The Order was no longer a safe place for us. So I gathered my Knights – I took you.” He seems so proud of himself. Hux shivers when he thinks about Snoke and dying. He's never wanted to die. For a moment he's not sure if he should feel thankful or not. It still seems bizarre – like an excuse for Ren's actions. He remains quiet though. He never voices his concerns out loud. He lets go of Ren's throat and lies down. He closes his eyes. Ren kisses his forehead. He seems to be content. Hux cannot decide whether he should trust him or not.

He wakes up in the middle of the night. His wrist is pulsing from pain. He cannot move his fingers. Hux sits up and stares at his hand. The skin around his wrist is swollen. The bruise managed to create there – it's blue and black, too dark for his liking. Ren rolls on his side. Hux thinks about waking him up. His stomach clenches. He tries to move his fingers once more and panics when nothing happens. He makes a low sound in the back of his throat and by this time Ren wakes up too. He blinks and turns his head to Hux. At first, he's not aware of anything. He sees only Hux's face and his half-opened lips. He probably thinks it's time for a midnight fuck or something. Then he feels the panic, sees it in Hux's eyes. It wakes him up completely. Ren sits up. “What's going on?” he asks and his voice is still hoarse from sleep. Hux glances down and thinks how should he describe his current problem. Instead of giving Ren a direct answer he raises his wounded hand in the air and shows Ren the swollen area, the bruise. Only then he adds: “It fucking hurts and I can't move my fingers.” Ren curses. He carefully takes Hux's wrist into his hand and observes it. He murmurs something to himself.

“You should have let me treat it with the Force,” he says. “You wouldn't end up like this.” Hux glares at him but otherwise does nothing. He is too scared of actually losing his hand. Ren has to tell him that the worst that can happen is the inability to move his wrist for some time; no big deal. It takes Ren over an hour to convince Hux that he can help but only if Hux lets him. Hux doesn't trust the Force – he seems terrified of the idea of having some magic to heal his bones. But Ren insists. When the pain gets worse, Hux hastily agrees. Ren sighs in relief and starts working. Hux keeps his eyes closed. He feels as a warm feeling travels towards his injury. And then Ren's wrapping his wrist into the bandages again.

“That's it?” Hux asks, surprised.

“You wanted more?” Ren chuckles and lets go of his hand. He lays back into the bed and Hux does the same. They lay in silence. Hux can still feel the pain but it's nothing compared to the agony he felt only moments ago. When Ren's sure that he's not suffering anymore, he brings Hux closer again. He buries his nose in Hux's soft red hair and breathes in.

“You should be sleeping,” he murmurs.

Hux is quiet. Then he whispers: “I can't.” Ren sighs. He throws away the covers and rolls atop of Hux. “Do I have to fuck you silly to get some sleep?” he asks with a smile forming on his lips and before Hux manages to answer, he moves downwards and tugs down Hux's pants. He raises Hux's legs and rests them atop his shoulders. One of his fingers gently brushes Hux's hole. Hux stops breathing. He moans when he feels as Ren's fingers breaches him.

“Deeper,” he murmurs and Ren listens to him. His movements are slow, deliberate. One finger turns into two and two into three. “Are you ready?” Ren asks but he doesn't really wait for an answer. He spits on his palm – at which Hux cringes – and slicks his cock. “Here we go.”

He slips inside. Hux's hips buckles. He moans and throws his head back. He's not sure what to scream: how good it feels or if Ren should go faster. He fists the sheets. Ren's merciless tonight. He's not chasing his own pleasure, he's trying to get Hux off. He rhythmically snaps his hips and time by time slows down his movements just to keep Hux on the edge. He looks tired but he keeps attacking Hux's prostate with such vigor that he seems restless. Hux arches for the last time. “Come for me,” Ren murmurs against his parted lips. And Hux does, right after he gets the permission to do so. Hux body falls into the sheets. He can feel Ren's pulsing member inside him. Hux nudges Ren when he doesn't move. Ren's eyes snap open, he pulls out and rolls on his back. “That seems more like it,” he whispers into the darkness and those words are addressed to Hux.

Hux hums quietly. He doesn't have the energy for anything else.


End file.
